


Bright & Delicate

by IShouldBeWriting



Series: Breakable [12]
Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-07
Updated: 2011-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShouldBeWriting/pseuds/IShouldBeWriting





	Bright & Delicate

" _Absences are a good influence in love and keep it bright and delicate."_ – Robert Louis Stevenson

~~oOOo~~

By the time she debarked her flight from Tokyo back to London Jess felt as if her skin was an ill-fit suit. Close to 12 hours in re-circulated air had left her stiff and travel worn. The food on the flight had been atrocious as usual leaving her to rely on beverage service and the snacks she'd packed in her carry-on. By the time she retrieved her bag from the carousel she wanted nothing more than to go home, shower, eat a proper meal, and relax in the familiar surroundings of her flat.

Jess glanced over the assorted crowds at curbside twice before she finally noticed the unmistakable black on black of Becker leaning against his truck. She'd been expecting Abby to pick her up. A gentle smirk played about his lips as she walked over to him. She had no time to react as Becker's arms enfolded her, lifting her gently off her feet. He held her tightly for a long moment, his head buried against her neck.

"You have no idea how I've missed you-" he mumbled. She could swore that he'd said more than that from the feel of his lips moving against her skin, but whatever it was had been lost in the noise of the passing vehicles.

Jess slid her fingers through the short hair at the base of his neck, feeling him shiver in response.

"Sorry-" she apologized as she moved her hands back onto the safetly of his shirt covered shoulders.

"No," he replied with a shy, sexy smile, "you misunderstood. I like the feeling of your fingers in my hair. I've spent an entire week missing that and a thousand other little things about having you in my life."

~~oOOo~~

"Absences are a good influence in love and keep it bright and delicate." - Robert Louis Stevenson


End file.
